One Thing
by Jess MC
Summary: OneShot, Larry Stynlinson... Algo de Layn y Niam  18


**One Thing**

**Larry Stynlinson**

**OneShot**

**+18**

**POV Harry**

_Esos juegos, esas miradas que han estado dándose desde hace algunos días ¿Qué se supone que significan? No sé ni por qué me preocupo, no es como si me gustara o algo…_

A pesar de que lo intentaba de todas las maneras no podía dejar de pensar en eso, en las grabaciones lo único que podía ver era como Zayn y Louis se abrazaban y se sonreían pícaramente. _No es de mi incumbencia_ me repetía una y otra vez ignorando el hecho de que estaba completamente celoso de que el Boo Bear fijara su atención en otra persona.

- Harry, ¿Podrías traer mi teléfono? – me preguntó Liam sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué no vas tú? – le pregunté de vuelta sin poner mucha atención.

Volteé a verlo y me señaló sus piernas, me di cuenta de que Niall yacía dormido en su regazo, eran como la pareja perfecta, la relación que deseaba tener algún día con Louis, _¡Para ya, Harry!_

La habitación de Liam quedaba justo al lado de la de Louis por lo que no pude evitar pararme frente a la puerta y sonreír como un tonto enamorado. Escuché un ruido extraño que provenía de dentro de esta, no estaba realmente cerrada así que la empuje un poco para ver que era.

Todo pareció derrumbarse en un segundo, Louis estaba desnudo tumbado en su cama con Zayn entre sus piernas dando fuertes empujes en un ritmo establecido por ambos, aun gimiendo por cada movimiento desvió la mirada hacia la puerta entreabierta observándome directamente a los ojos sin expresión alguna. No logré resistirlo más y salí huyendo del lugar, escuché a Liam hablar pero solo seguí mi camino y salí del departamento rápidamente.

Pude caminar unos cuantos metros por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, me senté en el primer escalón acomodando mi rostro entre mis rodillas. Eso me pasaba por andar soñando despierto, imaginando una historia de cuento donde no había perfección.

Luego de un rato mis pensamientos estaban un poco más en orden aunque no podía evitar seguir molesto después de haber visto al que podría haber sido mi Boo Bear con uno de mis mejores amigos. Volví al departamento intentando parecer tan normal como siempre. Niall ya había despertado y estaba abrazado a Liam mientras veían televisión. Al otro lado de la habitación Louis estaba desparramado sobre un adormilado Zayn, parecían cansados pero complacidos. Nos miramos por unos segundos antes de que me dirigiera a la cocina.

Los días siguientes parecían normales excepto por el hecho de que Zayn estaba claramente fastidiado por algo, aunque no impedía que el sexo con Louis terminara.

A veces deseaba que algo ocurriera y su relación terminara definitivamente, pero sabía que era por completo egoísta de mi parte.

Después de un muy aburrido fin de semana para mí me quede viendo TV en la sala de estar. Niam habían salido y no volverían pronto, Louis y Zayn estaban en su habitación como siempre.

- ¡Pues disfrútalo! – escuché el grito furioso de Zayn y un portazo.

El chico salió del departamento sin decir una palabra más. Algo pareció romperse y corrí a ver si Louis estaba bien.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunté al ver una botella rota en el suelo y a Louis sobre su cama gruñéndole al techo.

- Zayn y yo terminamos – no supe que responder, simplemente me quede parado observándolo desde la puerta.

- ¿Y sabes por qué? – preguntó sentándose y viéndome a los ojos.

- No tengo idea – susurré un poco confundido.

- Porque no existe manera posible de que deje de pensar en ti – se veía frustrado y estaba… _¿Culpándome?_

- ¿Qué? -.

- Siempre he estado enamorado de ti, pero tú no parecías corresponderme de la misma manera así que decidí intentarlo con Zayn. Todo iba bien hasta hace unos días que llegaste a mi habitación, parecías decepcionado y triste, llegué a creer que te importaba. No puedo seguir ocultando más esto, soy realmente patético – bajo la mirada al suelo y sin pensarlo más me acerqué y lo besé.

- Te amo, Louis – fue lo que alcance a decir antes de sentir sus labios de nuevo contra los míos.

Correspondí a su beso lleno de necesidad, profundizándolo, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca explorando cada parte de esta, lo empuje ligeramente de vuelta a la cama quedando sobre él.

- Ni te imaginas cuantas veces soñé con escuchar esas palabras viniendo de ti – me dijo tomando un poco de aire.

Su mirada llena de ternura me decía que no estaba mintiendo, sonreí y volví a besarlo más lentamente, disfrutando del momento, no quería que terminara jamás. Sentí sus manos subiendo por mi cintura, delineando mi abdomen mientras se deshacía de mi camisa. Sin dejar de besarlo desabroche los botones de su propia camisa. Baje lentamente, probando su cuello, su clavícula, su pecho y su abdomen, llegando hasta el borde de su pantalón. Me detuve observándolo por un momento, le quite el cinturón y lo deje tan solo con sus bóxers. No podía ocultar la erección que tenía bajo su ropa interior. Se sentó de nuevo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, sonrió de lado observándome con sus ojos completamente oscurecidos. Me beso apasionadamente, desabrochando mi pantalón y tirándolo al suelo.

En un momento ya no había nada que impidiera el contacto piel contra piel. Era la primera vez que estaba en una situación como esa, él era la única persona con la que había deseado estar de esta manera. Seguía sobre él sin saber qué hacer.

Me sentó sobre mis propias piernas en la cama acomodándose sobre mi regazo. Mientras me besaba tomo mi miembro en sus manos dirigiendo la punta a su entrada. Se empujó a si mismo lentamente sobre este, podía ver el dolor en su rostro pero no le impedía seguir haciéndolo. Cuando su cuerpo se acomodo a la intrusión comenzó a mover sus caderas repetidas veces, lo tome de la cintura acoplándome al ritmo de sus movimientos. El sudor en nuestros cuerpos, los gemidos llenando la habitación, sus dedos enterrados en mi espalda mientras aceleraba con cada embestida. Su miembro rozaba mi pecho haciéndolo más placentero. Se sentía tan estrecho a mí alrededor. Cada vez con más fuerza y necesidad se movía sobre mí, sus gemidos sonaban como ligeros gruñidos de placer. Enterrando su rostro en mi cuello se corrió sobre mi abdomen con un audible _Harry~ _saliendo de sus labios. Sus músculos apretándose contra mi miembro hicieron que me viniera justo después de él. Caímos sobre la cama uno junto al otro, me salí de el intentando recuperar el aliento. Sonreí al ver su rostro lleno de satisfacción con algunas gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente. - Realmente te amo, Harry Styles. Eso nunca cambiará – me beso tiernamente devolviéndome la sonrisa. Se acomodo sobre mi pecho quedándose dormido luego de unos minutos. El mejor día de mi vida. 


End file.
